Bretman Rock
Bretman Rock, nicknamed The Playboy, is recruited by Nikita Dragun to venture into Purgatory and rescue their deceased friends from The Collector’s Museum of the Dead, with the promise of there being cute boys there. Alongside him are Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, Jael, and Ryu. Once the portal to Purgatory opens, Joey and Bretman both manage to make it in, but it closes before Nikita, Matt, Jael, and Ryu can get through, also trapping Bretman and Joey in Purgatory, which Bretman becomes worried about. Upon seeing all of Joey’s dead friends inside their glass cases, he doesn’t know what to do. Once they are freed and start fighting with Joey, he puts it together that Joey had a part in all of their deaths, scared that he might be the next one to die. After the group uses the Gaurdian Angel Stone, he reunites with Matt and Nikita, happy to see them again. However, once they yet again realize that there are more keys than survivors, he get’s upset at Nikita that she brought him here. He is then promised by Nikita that he’d be saved. He is then voted into the Story Challenge against Alex Wassabi. However, Joey takes Alex’s place to prove to the group that he’s trustworthy. Bretman loses the challenge but survives. Role Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Nikita Dragun invites Bretman to join them on their quest to the Museum of the Dead and rescue their friends, claiming that there would be cute boys there. He doesn’t exactly know what he get’s himself into, becoming frightened upon seeing the glass cases containing Joey’s dead friends. He becomes split from the group, along with Joey and Gabbie Hanna. The episode ends with him and the group releasing and then running away from the Mummy. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 Bretman and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Bretman decides to vote for Timothy (despite him being his "Asian Brother). Timothy doesn't go into the challenge however, instead Tana and Justine's cards get pulled. He wishes them luck and tells them that he'll see them on the other side. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon Bretman and the group infiltrate the Garuda's nest. While there he collects some gold coins that had rained from the sky. Later he gets captured by the Garuda and has some of his coins taken from him. Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For Bretman was captured along with all the other males and was forced to find the dragon spear, but in order to do that they had to complete 4 tasks (Bretman completing the first task). He gets jealous when he learns that he wasn't able to "entertain" the Emperor. Episode 5 - Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate At voting, Bretman and the other guests (except Colleen) vote against Joey. Despite the five votes against him, Joey doesn't go into the challenge and Tana and Gabbie's cards are chosen instead. Wanting to save both of their friends, Bretman and the group leave the lounge to help Tana and Gabbie, only to see them get killed by the Black Knight instead. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror Bretman was chosen by Nikita to go into the maze alongside Joey to rescue Alex. Bretman goes in second to go into the maze to rescue both Nikita and Alex. Although, after he opens the second gate, he is captured by The Minotaur. Bretman, Nikita and Alex are all saved by Joey only to find out that Joey has the option to either vote himself into the final death challenge or voting Alex and Bretman in. He chooses to vote himself in. Once Colleen is revealed to be voted into The Minotaur's Maze Challenge, it was most likely that he voted Colleen in. Quotes * “The party’s here!” * "Joey killed all these bitches...And I'm like, am I next?" * ”The possibilities are endless...~” - Bretman‘s thoughts on being able to command The Collector’s Guards. * "This beef jerky looking ass bitch comes out of nowhere." - After seeing the Mummy. * "If you’re not above 30, you’re broke and I don't speak broke." * "This broke bird stole my coins!" - After being captured by the Garuda. * ”I’m just middle class now...” - In response to his half his coins being stolen. * ”That’s the fakest shit I’ve ever seen.” - After Joey gives Colleen Ballinger half his coins to try and reconcile. * “Hiya, bitch!” * ”I would’ve entertained the HELL out of the Emperor.” * ”We only have a few hours before we’re turned into setting powder!” * ”We’re all unholy bitches.” * "Prove yourself, Duchess." * ”I do not give a shit about being voted in right now, because my craft is storytelling, honey.” * ”You think you know a bitch.” * ”Tana... She could be backwards, she was really actually smart if she shut the fuck up. As long as we tape her mouth, we can get out of here.” - Bretman trying to convince Joey to revive Tana Mongeau. * ”What’d you wish for, Joey?” Thumbnails Ep3.jpg Download (4)-0.jpeg Gallery BRETMAN ROCK'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 Playboy.jpg|Bretman's Promo Poster brett.png|Bretman joins Nikita Dragun, Joey Graceffa, and Matthew Patrick on their mission. JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. 7909C96A-9F49-46A3-B484-D1B95DA8DCEA.jpeg|Bretman’s confessional in Season 4. brett intro.png|Bretman as he appears in the Season 4 intro. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Bretman at the Season 4 lounge. 7E40F014-4D72-4F38-9C55-0977D81796E3.jpeg|Bretman votes for Timothy DeLaGhetto. 037A526C-9689-4FD4-9291-8C0E94412367.jpeg|Bretman votes for Alex Wassabi. 17622373-709C-4CA0-9E4A-352791E22447.jpeg|Bretman votes for Joey Graceffa. 174EFA52-4A47-4931-BF0D-EB5572904244.jpeg|Bretman votes for himself. 70C4B84D-541F-4FB9-A64E-1AB025F51B58.jpeg|Bretman in The Story Challenge. Bret and Ro.png|Bretman and Rosanna Pansino on set. Season 4 crew.png|Bretman and Rosanna Pansino, Tana Mongeau, Colleen Ballinger, Alex Wassabi, and Joey Graceffa on the set of Season 4. Trivia * Bretman is the only guest of Season 4 that didn't appear in previous seasons. * Due to all other guests having died in previous seasons, Bretman is the only guest in Season 4 to be surrounded by a glow when introduced. ** The exceptions to this are Joey, who is the host, and Nikita and Matt, who won Season 3. * Bretman was thrown into Season 4 as a twist, the trailer showing he will aid Joey in freeing the fallen guests from the Collector's Museum of the Dead. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Protagonists Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Characters Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Guest Category:Season 4 Guest